hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha 3
Alpha 3 is the sixth build of Hello Neighbor and the smallest alpha. It was the only alpha where it was eternal night, opposite to the eternal day from Alpha 2. It has a very big house with a lot more interesting objects such as an easier magnet gun. The Neighbor is said to be "more annoying" in this Alpha. It is not known if he goes in Idle Mode that much, but he goes outside more than usual. Beginning You see yourself driving in third person, there are scenes of the Neighbor's new home until it shows the full size of the house. How To Beat The Game Go to the backyard and carefully knock over the boxes to get the magnet gun. Pick up a box and go to the front porch. Enter the Neighbor's house and look up. There you will find a switch and a golden key locked in a box. Jump then throw the box at the switch. Jump then use the magnet gun to obtain the golden key. Run to your home just in case the Neighbor knows you're there. If you see the Neighbor go back to his house, go into the house again. The Neighbor should be right in front of you. Go upstairs and try to get past the barricades. After succeeding, you go inside the extra door found there. The first right door you see when entering has the other key. This is the annoying part; you have to jump lots of times just to get to the golden apple painting. After a lot of fails (If you did fail.), you knock over the golden apple painting. Magnetize the blue key. Go back out (if you made it) and use the golden key on the door that is straight or has a golden padlock. Upon entering you will find yourself with a gun. The gun is used for breaking windows or stunning the Neighbor. Go back and use the blue key for the second upstairs. The door has a blue padlock. Open it, you find lots of random things that shouldn't be in a locked room. Go into a hole in the room and you will find yourself with a keycard in a cabinet-thing. There is also a flashlight you can take. Unlock all the barricaded doors and get out the right way. There is a window that has a ladder. Break the window and climb on the ladder. After getting up, you will see a hole on the roof. You jump a few times to reach the hole, but it won't work. Look back and try to jump on the rollercoaster tracks. After succeeding, run up and jump before hitting a barrier. You should land in the hole. Explore the room and you'll eventually find the crowbar. Jump off because it is the only way to exit. After breaking the window it should get The Neighbor's attention. Try and get the basement to open with the crowbar and the keycard. Open the door to reveal the ending. Ending The ending has a very cryptic ending, the first thing you see is the Neighbor crying. If you look in one of the doors, you can see a shadow of a thing/person never seen until that point, they are assumed to be the Shadow Man, but it is not yet confirmed. In the other door, you can see half of a QR code. When you walk to the Neighbor, the ending screen comes up, signifying the ending of the game. Category:Builds